


Just a Little Help

by cindyls1969



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cursed Stiles Stilinski, Derek Hale - Freeform, First Time, M/M, Male Lactation, Mutual Pining, derek hale/stiles stilinski - Freeform, stiles stilinski - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-08-22 11:49:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8284790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cindyls1969/pseuds/cindyls1969
Summary: Derek is just going around, checking on his pack, nothing creepy or stalkery about it. Stiles is his pack so he checks on him too, only to discover that Stiles maybe didn't come away from the confrontation with the witch coven the week before quite without being cursed. It's nothing he could have imagined, but once he sees it, he just can't help himself.





	

Derek wasn’t “skulking” around outside Stiles window, no matter what Lydia said. He was just patrolling his territory, which is what every good alpha did right? Checking on his pack was a part of the job. He’d already checked on everyone else and knew they were fine. Leaving Stiles until last just made sense. He was always the one who got in the most trouble!

Derek was just making sure that Stiles was okay because he’d been by the police station earlier and so he knew the sheriff was working and that Stiles was alone. After the confrontation they’d had with the coven of witches last week, Derek was still a little jumpy because the one old hag had taken an intense interest in Stiles. Stiles had kept saying he was fine but Derek kept hearing that little bump in his heartbeat that meant that while he wasn’t really lying, he wasn’t exactly telling the truth either.

Combine that with the fact that Stiles had skipped the last pack meeting with a flimsy homework excuse and Derek felt that he had every reason to be checking up on the gorgeous and utterly fascinating young man.

Derek tried to stop that thought in its track, but it was futile. It was like Stiles had invaded his brain and taken up residence and nothing Derek did could get him out. The thing about wolves was that they tended to have singular hearts and Derek’s wolf? It thought that Stiles was the best thing it had ever seen or smelled. Fighting against that was getting a little exhausting if Derek was honest with himself.

Derek was just about to force himself leave when he heard a small pained whimper come from Stiles open window, quickly followed by several more. He was halfway up the side of the house before he even realized he’d started moving.

He approached the window quietly, not wanting to disturb Stiles if he was sleeping…or something. The time he climbed in Stiles window after hearing moans to find him with three fingers up his ass and fucking a fleshlight still clearly etched in his brain.

What he saw when he peeked over the window ledge was confusing at first. Stiles was sitting on the edge of his bed shirtless, with a towel spread across his lap. He had both hands massaging his chest, finger’s pulling at his nipples every few strokes which were swollen and red. Stiles whimpered every time his fingers touched them and then the realization hit that there was a steady stream of milky fluid running down Stiles torso and on to the towel.

Coming from Stiles nipples.

“Stiles?” He hadn’t meant to speak…just like he hadn’t meant to climb in the window…but there he was, inching closer to the bed, but stopping when Stiles lifted his head and their eyes met.

“Derek? Oh my god Derek, what are you doing here? Being Creeper-wolf again?” Sarcasm was Stiles default setting when he was mad, scared or in pain. Right now he looked like all three were likely. He grabbed his pillow and held it to his chest defensively, wincing when it hit his nipples.

“I thought you were hurt.” Derek moved closer, falling to his knees once he was beside Stiles. “What happened to you?” He put his hands between his knees to try and stop himself from reaching out and pulling the pillow away.

Stiles sigh and his shoulders slumped. “Fucking witches. She thought it was funny.” He shrugged, then gasped in pain.

Derek slowly reached out a hand. “Stiles just…just give it here.” He grasped the pillow, tugging gently until Stiles reluctantly let go. He threw it back on the bed and got his first good look at Stiles chest.

Up close, he could see that Stiles whole chest was slightly swollen, like he’d put on another layer of muscle. It was a good look on him. There was still a few drops of liquid dripping onto Stiles stomach before sliding down to be absorbed by the towel.

He took a deep breath and the ever present smell of vanilla and grass and Adderall that always surrounded Stiles was undercut by the sweet smell of milk. It made his mouth water.

Looking up into Stiles eyes he was expecting the embarrassment but the sadness was a surprise. Lifting his hand he stroked Stiles cheek. “What?”

Stiles leaned into the touch for a moment before pulling back and shaking his head. “I’m just tired of being a target, tired of being embarrassed, just plain tired. I have trouble sleeping anyway and now my chest just aches all the time unless I do this…” He rubbed his chest, causing the milk to flow freely. “For hours. Why does everyone think humiliating me is such fun?”

“You have nothing to be embarrassed about Stiles.” Derek put his hand on Stiles knee, squeezing softly.

“I’m lactating…fucking lactating! I definitely didn’t have a baby and in case you missed it, I really am not a girl!” Stiles voice cracked with emotion and Derek couldn’t take the self-loathing he could hear in his voice.

He moved between Stiles knees and carefully put his hands on Stiles shoulders. “I know you’re not a girl Stiles.” He slide his hands down Stiles arms. “There’s nothing feminine about you.” He took Stiles hands and held them. “But you are beautiful.”

Stiles jolted. “Derek?”

Derek lifted Stiles hands and kissed the delicate skin over his wrists before letting go and putting his hands on Stiles abs. “Is this permanent?”

Stiles shook his head. “Deaton doesn’t think so. Says it should probably wear off in a few weeks.”

Derek nodded absently. “Okay.” Slipping his hands up, he kneaded the muscle under Stiles nipples, smiling as the milk flowed down over his fingers. Stiles groaned and Derek looked up. “Is this okay?”

Stiles nodded. “Yeah, feels good actually. But why are you doing this?”

Derek shrugged. “Because I want to help you? Because I care about you? Because this is one of the hottest things I’ve ever seen?” It didn’t occur to him to not be honest. He was too distracted by the feeling of Stiles skin under his hands. “I’ve wanted you for a long time. It’s okay if you don’t want me back, just…let me help you with this?”

Stiles shivered under his touch and then cupped Derek’s face in his hands. “You are a complete idiot if you haven’t realized that I’ve been lusting after you for years. You had to have smelled it.”

He gasped as Derek took a chance and rubbed a thumb over one of Stiles nipples. It was hard and puckered under his touch and Derek just wanted to lick it. “I thought you were just horny like all teenage boys.” He swayed forward but pulled back before he could follow through on his impulse.

“I w...was.” Stiles voice stuttered at Derek swiped a thumb over the other nipple. “But mostly it was just over you.”

Derek’s eyes kept being drawn back to the nipples that he was now rolling between his fingers. “Stiles I…” He swallowed hard, his breath taken away by the need to put his mouth on Stiles skin. “Stop me if you don’t want this, or if it hurts too much.”

He moved slowly, giving Stiles time to say no or push him away, but he didn’t. His first lick over the sore nipple had Stiles crying out and arching into the touch.

Stiles slid his hands to the back of Derek’s neck and pulled him closer. “Please Derek! I need…oh god I just need…” He broke off when Derek took the nipple into his mouth and suckled gently.

The taste was overwhelming. He wrapped one arm around Stiles waist, needing him as close as he could get and used his free hand to massage the muscle around the nipple he was sucking on. The milk flowed into his mouth and he dimly registered Stiles mewls of pleasure as Derek almost purred and sucked at the same time.

“Fuck Derek, that feels so good.” Stiles voice was breathless as he pulled Derek’s hair, urging him on.

Derek opened his eyes, unsure of when he closed them, to see Stiles pulling on his other nipple with his fingers and Derek growled loudly as he pushed it away. “Mine.” He moved to give the second nub the same treatment as the first, and Stiles wrapped his legs around Derek’s waist, throwing the towel out of the way so he could hump against Derek’s chest.

Glancing down it finally registered that Stiles was sitting there in his underwear, black boxer-briefs that had a darker spot on the front and suddenly the smell of the pre-come leaking from Stile’s cock overwhelmed the scent of the milk.

His voice became a growl of need and want as he slipped his hand down Stiles torso and under the waistband of his underwear. Stiles cock was hard, the skin silky soft and damp and Derek was torn about where he wanted his mouth more. That decision was made for him when Stiles pushed him back and lifted his shirt over his head. Stiles stared at Derek’s naked chest for a few heartbeats before shoving him to the floor and making short work of removing Derek’s jeans.

Stiles grinned as Derek lifted his hips to help him get the offending clothing over his now dripping cock but his smile faded in surprise when Derek was finally naked and surged up to pull Stiles into his lap.

Stiles fought to remove his underwear without leaving Derek’s embrace, so Derek slipped out a claw on each hand and cut the sides. The fabric stuck briefly to the wet at the head of Stiles dick, but fell away when Stiles pushed at it impatiently.

“Fucking Sourwolf…been waiting for you for years.” Stiles grabbed Derek’s face in his hands and kissed him fiercely until they were both gasping for air. “Not fucking waiting anymore.” He lifted to his knees and steered Derek’s mouth to his nipple, crying out and grinding hard against him. “God, you’re gonna kill me.”

Derek stopped sucking to leer up at Stiles. “Nah, I’m gonna fuck you.”

Stiles mouth dropped open and then he was scrambling in the drawer behind Derek’s head until he crowed in victory and dropped a bottle of lube beside Derek’s leg.

Derek raised an eyebrow at him. “Condom?”

Stiles swallowed and shook his head. “Weres can’t carry anything or catch it. I wanna feel you inside me.”

Derek’s breath caught in his throat as Stiles looked down at him with longing and he wondered how long he’d been missing it in the glances Stiles had been throwing his way. He nodded and picked up the lube, opening it and slicking his fingers before tossing it to the side and sliding his fingers between Stiles’ cheeks. “Have you ever?” He couldn’t bring himself to ask. He knew he had no right, but he was so fucking jealous of any previous lover’s Stiles might have had it felt like a knife in his gut.

But Stiles shook his head. “Just my fingers…” He trailed off, embarrassment at war with the lust on his face. “And a really big dildo I’ve been playing with for about six months.”

Derek gaped at him. “Jesus. Now you’re killing me.”

Stiles slipped a hand down between them and stroked Derek’s cock. “Nope, you promised to fuck me.” He wrapped his long fingers around both their cocks and pulled. “So fuck me already.”

Derek growled loudly and then put his lips back on Stiles nipples, sucking firmly to distract Stiles from the finger that was slowly pushing into his ass, but Derek shouldn’t have bothered. Stiles just moaned and tried to fuck himself even further onto Derek’s hand. “Come on Sourwolf. I can take it.”

Derek was determined to make sure Stiles was ready though and refused to rush, sliding another finger alongside the first, crooking them until he found Stiles prostate, causing him to swear and grab Derek’s hair.

He pulled Derek off the nipple he was suckling and looked him in the eyes. “If you keep sucking on them like that, I’m gonna come and I fucking want you inside me when that happens.” He screwed his hips down again and Derek could feel Stiles cock jumping against his chest and knew that he was right.

Pulling his fingers out, he slicked up his cock and positioned it at Stiles’ hole. Letting his lover slide down at his own pace without bucking up into that tight, wet heat was the most torture he’d ever been in, but it wasn’t long until he was balls deep in Stiles ass.

“Damn Derek, you’re fucking huge!” Stiles voice was tight and Derek was worried.

“Am I hurting you? We could stop…” Derek was cut off when Stiles rubbed a nipple over his lips.

“If you stop, I’m going to tie you down and fuck myself on your cock while playing with my nipples. I’ll put a cock ring on you so you can’t come and there won’t be a fucking thing you can do about it.” Stiles face was fierce and he couldn’t help the way his cock twitched at the thought of Stiles using him that way. And Stiles notices.

“Does that make you hot baby? Me fucking myself stupid on you?” He pushed Derek down until his was on his back and then sat up, lifting himself up and dropping back down unto Derek’s cock, moaning incoherently about how good it felt.

Derek felt like he was in a daze and couldn’t bring himself to move and disturb the beautiful picture Stiles made until Stiles reached up and pulled at his nipples causing thin rivulets of milks to run down his chest. His eyes never left Derek’s as he taunted him and Derek sat back up with a snarl, grabbing Stiles wrists and pinning them behind his back with one hand. “Maybe it’s time you were teased a little.”

Derek licked at Stiles nipple, just enough to be felt but didn’t suck. It was enough to make the already abused nubs even more sensitive but not enough to relieve the pressure that was already starting to build behind them again.

“Derek please.” Stiles wriggled trying to get closer. “Suck them Derek, come on. I need it.”

Derek grinned and gave one a little suck, savoring the flavor of the milk on his tongue. “Ride me sweetheart. Show me how much you want it.”

Stiles nodded frantically before lifting his hips and slamming back down again and again. “Want you so much. Please Derek. I’ve dreamed about having you for years.” Stiles gasped the words out. “Don’t you know I fucking love you?”

Derek could see the moment Stiles realized what he’d said and started to withdraw, but Derek just held him tighter. “It’s okay baby.” He pulled a nipple into his mouth and sucked hard, finally giving Stiles the relief he needed.

Stiles arched his back, his hips losing all rhythm as his orgasm started to overtake him. “Oh fuck Derek…” Stiles lost all coherency as he finally came, hot ropes of thick come pulsing all over both their stomachs. The muscles in his ass milked Derek’s cock and he couldn’t take it anymore. Grabbing stiles by the hips, he flipped them carefully until Stiles was on his back and Derek grabbed the backs of Stiles knees and pounded into him.

His claws came out, but never once scratched Stiles skin as the pressure built behind his balls. He was pushed over the edge when Stiles pulled at his own nipples with his fingers, causing his body to spasm around Derek’s cock. He shoved in one last time and let himself go, stars exploding behind his eyes as he filled Stiles body.

Once he was in control of himself again, Derek leaned down and kissed Stiles before pulling out carefully and getting to his feet. The fact that Stiles just laid there and looked at him, quiet and nervous looking had him leaning down and picking Stiles up and carrying him over to the bed. Derek grabbed the towel Stiles had tossed away and cleaned his lover up as best he could before laying down beside him and gathering him in his arms.

He smiled, happy when Stiles curled up into him and sighed quietly. “How are you feeling? Still sore?”

Stiles shook his head. “No, seems to be good for now.” His long fingers played with the hair on Derek’s chest. “Is this…” He broke off, obviously unsure about what he wanted to say.

Derek lifted Stiles chin so he could look him in the eye. “What is it? You can ask me anything you know.”

Stile half shrugged. “Okay well…uhm, is this a one-time thing? Or just until the milk thing goes away? When you can stop pretending I’m a girl are you gonna be gone?” He was trying so hard to sound neutral but Derek could smell the anxiety pouring off of him.

Derek kissed his forehead and grinned at him. “I’m pretty straight on whether or not you’re a girl Stiles, no pun intended. The fact that your half-hard dick is poking me in the hip is a dead giveaway. And seriously? What the hell?”

Stiles blushed. “I’m 19 and in bed with the hottest fucking man I’ve ever seen. I can’t help it.”

Derek hugged him closer. “I’ll forgive you.” He used his foot to pull Stiles leg between his and cuddled him closer. “I’m here for as long as you want me Stiles. You’re not the only one who’s been wanting this for a long time.”

Stiles buried his face in Derek’s chest, hiding his eyes. “What if I never want you to leave?”

Derek chuckled. “Then I won’t. Although explaining us to your dad while naked could be awkward.”

Stiles head popped up. “Oh shit. He’s gonna be insufferable.” The frown on his face was adorable but his word hurt Derek a little.

“I don’t suppose I’m who he had in mind for you. I get it.”

Stiles lifted his hand and shushed him with his fingers. “What I mean is, he was right. You do like me. He’s been telling me to stop moping and come talk to you for weeks. He knows I’m in love with you Derek. I don’t keep secrets from him anymore. But yeah we are gonna get dressed before he gets home. I don’t wanna traumatize him.”

“Oh. Okay.” Derek didn’t know what to say. “If you’re sure.”

Stiles yawned and let his head fall to Derek’s chest. “Right now all I’m sure of is that I’m exhausted and thanks to you, my chest doesn’t hurt so let’s just have a nap okay? We’ll figure the rest of it out later.”

Nodding, Derek shifted slightly, knowing if he didn’t, his arm would be asleep before he was. “M’kay.” He was tired too, and Stiles was warm and cuddly and everything he’d been wanting forever. But first…

“I don’t just like you Stiles, I love you too.”

Stiles hummed and kissed Derek’s chest, mostly asleep already. “Good, now shut up and go to sleep, m’tired.”

“Okay Stiles.”


End file.
